Ацуши Накаджима
Ацуши Накаджима (中島 敦, Nakajima Atsushi) ― главный герой, член детективного агентства который обладает способностью «Зверь лунного света». Личность Из-за жесткого обращения в приюте, Ацуши совсем не уверен в себе, он ненавидит себя. Он зациклен на прошлом, и на протяжении истории принимал много неправильных решений из-за своей низкой самооценки. Агентство сильно влияет на парня, разбивая его прошлые жизненные устои. Парня шокирует, что на свете есть люди, которым он нужен. Поэтому, в моменты опасности, Ацуши даже готов идти на риск ради других. Из-за того, что вырос в среде унижений и наказаний, он всегда настроен на неудачи. Агентство, каждый раз разбивая стереотипы парня, приводила его в замешательство. Да и вообще, много странностей происходить стало в жизни парня, которые равнодушным не оставят никого. Так как сам являлся изгоем, Ацуши не любит, когда над другими издеваются. Ацуши – парень с жестоким прошлым, которое оставило на нем неизгладимый след, но старающийся преодолеть свои прошлые страхи. Внешность У Ацуши серые волосы, бледная кожа и жёлтые с фиолетовым глаза. У него короткие волосы на правой стороне лица и длинные пряди с левой стороны. Он среднего роста и худощавого телосложения. В начале аниме он носил серые кофту и штаны, и чёрные туфли-лодочки. После вступления в вооружённое детективное агенство он носит белую рубашку с рукавами по локоть, чёрный галстук, чёрные штаны, ботинки, перчатки без пальцев и подтяжки/ремень комбинированный с длинным поясом болтающимся свободно от пряжки. Прошлое thumb|220px|Ацуши выгоняют из приюта. Судьбу Ацуши нельзя назвать счастливой, он рос в приюте, где наказания были нормальным явлением. Воспитатели всегда недолюбливали его, поэтому часто применяли самые жестокие меры наказания. Часто Ацуши голодал и был избит воспитателями. Причиной нелюбви к мальчику послужила его способность «Зверь лунного света» - при которой он способен превращаться тигра огромного размера. Вот только Ацуши неосознанно становился тигром, он не знал что он одарен способностью эсперов. Незадолго до основного сюжета воспитатели детдома выгоняют Ацуши, а тот в свою очередь прятался от синего тигра, который по его словам постоянно преследовал парня пока он не узнал что сам является этим самым тигром. Сюжет Арка: Детективного Агентства После того как Ацуши выгнали из приюта, где он вырос, он начал бесцельно ходить от города к городу, страдая от голода и отсутствия денег. Через 2 недели он прибыл в Йокогаму, где встретил Осаму Дазая (который хотел совершить самоубийство, утонув в реке) и спас его, но вместо благодарности был лишь отчитан за то, что помешал Дазаю совершить самоубийство. Тем не менее, Дазай в благодарность за спасение предлагает накормить его (на деньги Куникиды Доппо, с которым Ацуши также познакомился) В кафе, по мере разговора Дазая и Куникиды, Ацуши узнаёт, что они двое состоят в Вооружённом детективном агентстве и главная из задача - поймать появившегося в городе тигра - людоеда (хотя то, что он именно людоед так и не было подтверждено). Разговор о тигре напугал Ацуши, и он почти что сбежал из кафе, но был весьма жёстко остановлен и допрошен Куникидой, во время чего Ацуши признался, что тигр охотится на него. Тем временем, Дазай просит его поучаствовать в поимке тигра за круглую сумму денег, и Ацуши ничего не остаётся кроме как послужить приманкой для его захвата. На складе, где Дазай и планирует поймать тигра, Ацуши пугается от каждого звука, думая, что тигр уже пришёл за ним, на что Осаму лишь рассуждает, что из приюта Накаджиму не могли выгнать просто так, а значит, они знали что-то, о чём не знал Ацуши. В это время за окном появляется полная луна и Ацуши, на глазах Дазая превращается в белого тигра и нападает. Осаму останавливает его с помощью своей способности "Больше не человек", чем возвращает его в человеческое состояние. Чуть позже на место прибывает Куникида с отрядом агентства, спрашивая что дальше они будут делать с Ацуши, на что Дазай предлагает принять его в ряды агентства. Когда Ацуши приходит в сознание, Дазай спрашивает помнит ли он то, что превращался в белого тигра, тот отвечает что нет, не понимая вопроса, пока Осаму не просит его посмотреть на свою правую руку, которая всё же осталась тигриной. Тогда Ацуши узнал, что он тоже обладает силой эспера. Способности : Atsushi has the ability to transform into a white tiger. At first, he doesn't seem to have much control over the transformation, likely due to the fact, or caused by, his unawareness of his state as an Ability user. After becoming an official member of the Agency and under the influence of All Men Are Equal, he gains more control over his transformations - as shown during his second fight with Akutagawa, when he breaks the transformation on his arms to escape. Зверь лунного света: Ацуши имеет способность превращаться в белого тигра. Сначала он, не контролировал свою способность, так как не знал об её существовании. Став официальным членом агентства, а также под влиянием «все люди равны» (способность директора агенства), он лучше контролирует свою силу, как показано во время его второго боя с Акутагавой, он использует частичную трансформацию. Ацуши показал несколько разных состояний трансформации. Начиная с полной формы тигра и заканчивая той, где только меняются глаза и появляются тигровые полоски на лице. Чаще всего Ацуши трансформирует руки и ноги на мощные лапы с когтями, и у него вырастает тигриный хвост. Так же следует отметить, что у Ацуши превосходные регенеративные способности, исцеляющие его практически мгновенно, даже при ампутации частей тела. Он показал, что обладает огромной скоростью, живучестью, силой, стойкостью и выносливостью. Он боец ближнего боя и показал себя очень хитрым в нескольких поединках. Как стало известно во втором эпизоде, кто-то из подпольного мира назначил награду 7 млн йен за Ацуши. Позже выяснилось причина в том, что Ацуши является проводником к некой книге способной исполнить любое желание хозяина. Цитаты Прочее * Он, наряду с несколькими другими персонажами, появляется в мобильной игре "Небесная Любовь", правда на ограниченное время. * Его любимая еда - рис, залитый зелёным чаем (очазуке), что показано в 1 эпизоде аниме, где он сначала мечтает о нём, а потом в огромных количествах ест в кафе. * Он - человек, который очень быстро начинает паниковать, но при этом ставит безопасность других людей превыше себя. Это особенно видно во 2 эпизоде аниме, где он накрывает бомбу своим телом, в попытке спасти жизни десятка людей Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Члены Вооруженного Детективного Агентства Категория:Владельцы Способности Категория:Главные Герои